


Ties

by nightbaron079



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want you | I need you | I love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Tweet fic. The plot kinda changes every 140 characters.

"My bed is so cold when you're not here," she mumbles, embarrassed that she's even admitting this, out loud. In front of him.

He stills from whatever he's doing and turns to her. In that big bed, swallowed up by all the sheets, she looked so small and alone. And he wanted to take her in his arms and hug all her sadness away and his heart aches because _he wants to_ and yet she seems so far away.

And right now, in that moment, he pounds his fist against that fourth wall, that barrier that separates him and her, everything that he loves.

He sits down slowly on the bed,pulling at his tie so it loosens its hold around his neck.She blushes, looking down at her hands fisting the silken covers, and his hand covers hers and she marvels how her hands perfectly fit his. Like the world was feeling how desperate she was for everything to be right, for /this/ to be right. She gulps back the tears she felt gathering in her throat but one escapes from her eye.

He watched it course down her face and his heart breaks into a million pieces, and he moves his hands away from hers. She looked up in panic but he gently places them on both cheeks and sweetly kisses away the lone tear on her face. "Look at me," he murmurs quietly.

She looks up, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Cautiously, he held both of her hands and kissed each knuckle, heat and cold playing in her touch and his lips. She watches him silently, unconsciously holding her breath, scared that if she makes a sound the spell would break.

"What can I do..." he whispers. She stares, not breathing, as he raises his eyes and assails her with the full power of his gaze.

"What can I do... to not make you feel that way again?" The world stops, and then it was him and her and nobody else mattered.

"Just... stay," she whispered. "Please." and he gathers her in his arms, kissing the top of her head and hugging her close, loving how he could feel her in his arms, how solid and real and _there_.

"I'll always be here. I always am," he whispers, his tone betraying how hard he was fighting to stay in one piece. She pulls away and stared at his face, at his entirety, and yes, this was the person she had fallen in love with.

"Promise?" she asked quietly. He nodded once and she launches herself into his arms, needing, feeling, savoring all the emotions in her heart. And he hugs her back fiercely, letting the fact that _this wasn't a dream_ sink in completely. The fourth wall lay in a rubble at their feet, not forgotten but very there, and yet they thank its existence. It made them who they are right now, and made what they are all the more sweeter to behold.

They lie in each others arms, just there, staring at each other, almost not believing their luck. She reaches out and undoes his tie.

"You don't need this," she murmurs sleepily.  
"W-what are you doing?"

She looks up at him from underneath hooded eyes and smiles, in the middle of dreamland and consciousness.

"...It hurts my head," she whispers, placing her head on his chest and closing her eyes. He thanks that it was dark and she can't see him. He tightens his hold on her, and she murmurs softly as she burrowed closer. He smiled to himself, burying his face in her hair.

It was perfect. It is perfect. And right now, he couldn't ask the world for more. Because right then, he held the whole world in his arms.

And he's determined for the world to stay that way. For a long time. Forever.

 

 

 


End file.
